


【漢康】半狼人漢克與康納

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Summary: 噗浪上的安價文
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	【漢康】半狼人漢克與康納

康納在外出旅行時為了躲雨闖入一座山洞內，但沒走幾步，就明白裡頭早有住戶，他的LED快速偏轉，望著眼前只有一半人類基因，另一半則是狼的巨大生物。

盯著巨狼的蓬鬆大尾與銳利爪子，康納LED快速轉紅，他不禁往後退，想分析出逃跑方法，此時，狼別過頭，凝視著康納，緩緩詢問：「你是人類嗎？」  
康納說著：「我不是人類。我只是想躲雨，抱歉打擾到你了。」康納盡可能用平靜語氣回答，狼甩動著尾巴，點了點頭。  
「不是人類就好。」  
當狼轉過身軀，康納才發現在對方背上有道巨大傷口，他的LED轉動，在還沒分析出任何答案前，就率先提問：「你是怎麼受傷的？」

狼沒有轉身，只是把身體壓低，惱怒地說：「…人類」狼的口吻不算好，但至少有做出回應。  
康納開啟掃描功能，想要一探究竟，卻發現看不出所以然，系統內沒有內建關於狼的資料，也無法從網路搜尋到，他感到焦慮，向來無所不能的仿生人竟會碰見這種棘手問題，LED快速轉動，康納眨了好幾次雙眼，卻沒能穩定動盪不安的心，當他感受到有柔軟的東西落到肩膀，才抬起頭，讓視線對上狼的水藍色眼睛。  
「你想幫我？」狼簡單發問。

康納回答：「是的，我能怎麼幫助你?」康納的主動關心卻換來狼的冷漠對待，渾身灰毛的巨狼搖搖頭。  
「我只需要安靜，這不是我第一次受傷了，傷遲早會好，現在我只想要好好睡一覺。」狼一說完就想走到山洞深處，康納匆忙表示。  
「你這想法太消極了，」狼稍微別過頭，盯著身後的仿生人，康納LED稍稍轉動，繼續說話：「你總是要外出狩獵吧，在有傷口的情況下會影響能力。」  
狼沉默三秒，接著就淡淡回應：「即便如此，我也早就習慣，大不了餓肚子就行。」  
康納對於這說法很不滿，但也無法阻止繼續往前走的灰狼，當那頭狼在一塊看起來像用布料鋪成的區域停下來時，康納才發現巨狼並非獨居，對方還有家人，那是一隻皮毛為灰白色的小狼，巨狼一靠近，小狼就抬起頭，用明亮的淡藍色眼睛望著巨狼，康納忍不住湊過去，他在無意識情況下喃喃說著：「那是你兒子？」  
一屁股坐在地面上，伸展爪子，把小狼護在懷裡的灰狼隨即表示：「我認為答案很清楚。」  
康納繼續追問：「你是為了要替他找食物才受傷？」  
「有一部分是，」灰狼低頭輕撫兒子頭頂的小耳朵，安靜呢喃：「我也只是要帶他去平常的狩獵地點獵捕兔子，沒想到碰見一群不知好歹，跑去那邊遊玩的人類，事情發生的很快，當我拉著這孩子逃走時，才察覺背部在流血。」  
康納從巨狼身上瞧見與人類相差無幾，對於孩子的親情，他認為自己能給予協助，但又知道對方會拒絕，最後經過系統衡量，康納趁著雨停後溜出山洞，前往鎮上的超市替狼父子找肉。

* * *

康納認為那地點最能滿足自己需要，除了肉，他還能購買替灰狼療傷的醫療用品。  
他輕哼著歌曲，推動購物車，在偌大超市裡四處走動，他在肉品區挑了幾塊能讓狼父子盡情撕咬的豬肉，把紗布跟小剪刀扔進車內，甚至還因為被寵物用品區的玩具球吸引，忍不住拿了一顆。  
購物過程非常順利，直到他在前往櫃台排隊結帳時聽見背後傳來的說話聲。  
「康納，你為什麼要買自己用不到的東西跟食物？」  
他的LED快速轉向黃色，不敢扭頭去看站在他身後，目前是他工作搭檔的艾倫，他不能沉默以對，按照艾倫性格，勢必會在日後追著同樣問題不放，但也不該隨意洩漏想遠離人類的灰狼行蹤，情急之下他回答：「我要去拜訪朋友。」  
艾倫顯然很高興，他往前走動，繞到康納面前說著：「朋友？所以你不會再把時間耗費在工作上？」  
康納點了點頭，他只能試圖減少從自己嘴裡講出來的話，避免LED露出他相當焦慮的破綻，幸好，艾倫向來對於康納的私生活不會有太多干涉，他只是用手輕拍搭檔肩膀，就回到康納背後繼續排隊。

* * *

約莫半小時，康納拿著裝有他從超市購買的物品返回山洞時，立刻迎接灰狼的不滿神情。  
「我還以為你就這樣一走了之。」  
「才不會，」康納伸手從袋子裡取出肉，往狼的方向遞：「這是我為了感謝你讓我躲雨，特地去鎮上買來的。」  
狼沒有把肉拿走，甚至連靠近也沒，他眉頭明顯皺起，惱怒地搖頭：「我才不要吃那種上頭沾滿人類味道的噁心東西。」

康納嘗試針對目前發生在狼父子身上的情況去勸說：「但最近天氣陰晴不定，你又被人類弄傷，就算自己餓肚子好了，總不能讓兒子也跟著挨餓吧。」  
顯然聽見他這番話的小狼搖著耳朵，悄悄溜到他們身邊，一看見被父親拒絕的肉，他雙眼整個發亮，看起來很期待，康納頓時微笑：「瞧，你兒子卻很時想吃。」  
「還不是因為過去三天我們都只有吃草跟漿果，他當然會懷念肉的滋味。」灰狼似乎很無奈。  
「草跟漿果？」這完全出乎康納意料之外：「我還以為你們只能吃肉。」  
「那是在普通情況下，」灰狼解釋：「由於不是真正的狼，所以萬不得已時是能用其他東西充飢的。」  
仿生人把手裡的肉高舉起來：「但你卻說不吃我從超市買來的？」  
狼正想維持同樣態度，但巨大的咕嚕聲就在此時從他肚子傳來，清楚說明他確實餓了，灰狼只得別過頭，把肉接走。

「話說回來，我到現在還不知道你的名字。」

「我是康納，我該怎麼稱呼你呢? 」  
灰狼把腦袋轉開些， 耳朵與尾巴抖動幾次，只後才小聲說著：「我其實沒有名字，在這種野外，沒必要取一個人類才會使用到的稱呼。」  
康納的反應很快，他不等系統做出分析，就睜大眼睛，逕自回答：「那要不要我幫你取名？」  
狼把目光飄向康納，他瞇起水藍色眼睛，露出有些危險的神情：「我可不是你養的寵物。」  
「我是用朋友之間的立場去做出這提議，」康納溫和訴說：「你的回答呢？」  
「隨便，」狼搖著頭：「只要別太煩就好。」  
康納承諾：「當然不會，你就叫漢克好了，至於你的兒子則是柯爾。」  
灰狼僅僅用輕柔甩動幾次尾巴，表明他知道了。這時，康納才想起自己除了肉，還有購買其他東西回來，他打算替漢克療傷。

「漢克，你先坐著別動，我要替你療傷。」康納說著，灰狼抖抖耳朵，除了觀察仿生人動作外，他還真的沒移動過身體，直到康納取出紗布，才有進一步反應。  
「我還以為你只是隨便說說。」  
康納走到漢克身後，謹慎地把紗布貼在對方背脊，喃喃說道：「仿生人從不說謊。」  
「我對於仿生人不懂，但聽起來你比人類值得信任。」漢克顯然跟人類有過節，這不單單基於對方曾因為人類受傷，從對方這番話，清楚透露造成漢克厭惡人類的理由還包含其他因素，從康納收集到的數據，替他人療傷期間，能透過對話減少對方生理上的疼痛，於是他便詢問：「漢克，你為什麼會憎恨人類？」

漢克的視線完全集中在正在咀嚼豬肉的柯爾身上，他壓低聲音說著：「他們害死了我的妻子。」漢克一說完，康納的LED就快速偏轉，他不知道該怎麼應對，灰狼的言論清楚說明對方憎恨人類主因，卻也讓他愧疚，最終，康納把腦袋垂下去，沮喪地回應。  
「我很抱歉。」  
漢克把目光放到仿生人身上，提出疑惑：「你為什麼要因為這種事情道歉？」  
「我讓你想起過去的痛苦回憶。」康納坦言。  
狼只是把腦袋別開些，望著已經把肉吃完，將腦袋枕在父親蓬鬆尾巴上，逐漸睡著的柯爾，他喃喃說道：「但我無法改變這事實，她確實在我面前被人類開槍殺死，幸好，當初這孩子沒親眼目睹母親死亡，現在照顧他成為我生活中的唯一動力。」  
這並非好徵兆，漢克顯然有自我毀滅的傾向，康納認為一旦柯爾能獨立生活，他就毫不猶豫去尋死，若要避免這情況，就得替漢克找尋其他目標，康納趕緊建議：「漢克，你曾想過自己其實可以回到狼的聚落中嗎？」

「狼群？」漢克皺了下眉毛：「我當初就是被趕出來的。」  
康納再度感到自責，沒有特別去探討漢克過往，導致他連續二次說出會讓對方沮喪的事情，但這似乎對於漢克而言沒什麼，灰狼用柔軟的爪子輕觸仿生人肩膀，在後者抬起頭，露出狗狗眼同時，漢克隨即表示：「別像隻被淋濕的小狗，我會感到尷尬。」  
「小狗……」漢克的比喻，讓康納雙眼為之一亮，他急忙詢問：「漢克，你是不是喜歡狗？」  
縱然灰狼要說沒有，但在大幅搖晃的鬆軟尾巴也背叛主人，漢克稍微把視線轉移到已經真正睡著的柯爾身上：「我很喜歡，但柯爾比我更愛，他之前在路上偶遇一隻跟主人走丟的狗，還問我能不能養。」

這帶給康納信心，他認為自己能在這點上幫忙，所以就高喊：「我之前撿到一隻狗，可是不會養，只好暫時託給別人照顧。」康納剛說完，系統就瘋狂顯示警告，說著他不該撒謊，即便對方不是普通人類，也非他的搭檔，也不能隨意欺騙，但漢克猛然睜大的眼睛，讓他猶豫了。  
**如果讓他擁有一隻寵物，能減少對於失去愛妻的痛苦呢？**  
康納才剛講完，漢克就開口詢問：「真的？」  
甚至沒有絲毫衡量，康納就笑著回答：「我喜歡狗。」

* * *

  
大約20分鐘後，康納就站在鎮上的收容所前，他必須想辦法圓謊，讓漢克真的擁有一隻狗。  
但他有個難題，按照政府規定，仿生人沒辦法單獨收養任何動物，他得找個人類協助，康納從系統裡找尋恰當人選，最後，他決定那個人選是艾倫。

「你想要養狗？」剛抵達收容所外面的艾倫好奇詢問。  
康納隨即把對方過來前他特地想好的台詞說出口：「我認為飼養動物，能幫助一名覺醒仿生人更了解如何融入社會。」  
艾倫點著頭，下一秒他就想到某個事情：「所以你去超市買的肉、還有球實際上是要給未來想要飼養的狗？」  
LED瞬間轉向黃色，康納很慌張，他沒事先預料到對方會聯想到發生在超市的插曲，幸好，之後艾倫就逕自接續。  
「你其實不用特地找其他理由，直接告訴我是要領養狗就好，這樣我們當時就能一起過來，不用多花快2小時。」  
康納只得保持安靜，在艾倫推動他背脊的情況下進入收容所。  
裡頭有大量從底特律街上抓來的流浪狗，部分很吵鬧，但多半因為想擁有好主人，在二人經過時用力搖晃尾巴，期盼能被帶走，康納甚至沒有等待志工替她介紹，目光就被其中一個籠子裡的狗深深吸引。

那是一隻毛茸茸很可愛的幼犬，但是大大的腳掌宣告長大之後會是隻大狗，康納查了一下系統，得知這是聖伯納狗。  
他認為大型犬是最適合本身就是狼的父子倆，性格上聖伯納也相當沉穩，不會對漢克造成困擾，康納忍不住走過去，把手探到籠子內，輕撫狗的皮毛。  
「你一定很孤單，想要有人帶你走。」  
小狗吠叫一下，似乎在呼應康納的言語，此時，艾倫跟收容所內的志工走了過來，年輕志工開心地表示：「看來你跟相撲很有緣，之前有其他人想跟他玩都被冷落。」  
康納默默記錄下這名字，他衝著小狗說道：「原來你叫相撲。」  
艾倫觀察到搭檔的喜悅，隨即給予建議：「我看這樣好了，你就領養這隻吧。」  
警用仿生人平靜點頭，視線沒有從相撲身上挪開，他幾乎能想像漢克因為小狗露出笑容的模樣，那讓系統有些許不穩，但他沒有特別理會這點。  
稍後志工請他簽名時，康納才發現一個問題。

「我不能單獨飼養相撲？」  
志工簡略說明：「當然可以，這份申請表只是會要你寫上目前有跟你居住，一起飼養寵物的對象。」  
康納目前是獨居的，艾倫已經到收容所外等他出去，若康納坦言也不大會被他的搭檔發現漢克存在，此外，系統不斷提醒他別撒謊，他也不想繼續冒著系統崩潰的風險去一再騙人，於是便在申請表上頭的其他飼養人欄位把漢克列為他的室友。

「所以你是說從現在起，我就是你的室友？」面對漢克的詢問，康納用力點頭。  
「但你不用真的搬去城市裡跟我住。」  
漢克似乎還是有些不情願，但此時在旁邊跟相撲嬉鬧不已，拿著康納從超市買來的球猛扔，共同發出狗吠的柯爾，又讓他緊繃情緒放鬆不少。  
「雖然我不知道你為什麼要幫忙，但非常謝謝。」他在說話同時，還伸手輕撫康納的腦袋，外表看來冷靜的仿生人，內部系統瞬間被大量雜訊覆蓋。  
**他的手好溫暖、這是什麼？、為什麼會這樣？、除了摸我的頭，我希望漢克給予我更多、漢克、漢克、漢克！**  
最後那句話直接影響到現實，讓康納忍不住呼喚對方名字，當耳邊傳來漢克的詢問，他才眨眨眼，詫異地望著灰狼。  
「怎麼回事？」  
「我還想問你咧，」漢克已經把手縮回，不解地詢問：「你剛才為什麼無緣無故說想跟我交配？」

「我... 我沒有...」..沒有說出口吧? 康納瞬間混亂了起來，LED持續顯示著紅色，說話同時，他還往後退，漢克在困惑中主動湊上前，水藍色眼睛緊盯康納不放。  
「但你確實說了，」他用手指著自己的右邊太陽穴表示：「你這邊已經變成紅色，從模樣來看，你因為我的問題感到緊張。」  
康納能清楚聞到屬於漢克身上那股濃重氣味，那是唯有在森林久居的人才有，過去他只有從系統得知相關訊息，今日才發現自己竟會為此著迷，在漢克與犬科動物構造相同的口鼻輕刺到康納時，仿生人才用相當小的聲音回答：「雖然那是連我自己都沒察覺，但也許——」  
他沒能把話順利說完，來自山洞入口處的響亮聲音，引開他與漢克的目光，順著聲音，康納發現有個不速之客到來，對方竟然是艾倫。

「康——康納？」  
康納感到不妙，他的LED已經很紅了，此時更因為艾倫的現身轉個不停，漢克瞇起眼睛，望著站在門口的人類。  
「你是誰？」  
艾倫還沒回答，柯爾就走過去，伸手拉了拉對方褲管。  
這幕促使漢克跟康納都極為意外，但艾倫露出笑容，把目光重新轉向搭檔回答：「原來你是跟這孩子認識，那我就放心了。」  
康納仍舊很意外，他等到系統穩定些以後才說：「你們認識？」  
艾倫伸手接過柯爾遞給他的球，朝相撲方向扔，並解釋：「有次我在森林內發現他在追逐小鳥，由於繼續往前跑就是人類的露營區，所以就好心指引他回家長身邊，看來你在申請表上寫的漢克就是旁邊這隻狼。」  
艾倫絲毫不像那些會把半狼人視為異類的人類，柯爾對於他的反應也清楚說明他值得信任，漢克跟康納逐步放鬆警戒，此時，艾倫才提問。  
「你們二個是戀人嗎？」

康納 : 蛤? (LED持續紅圈)  
漢克: 不理他，轉身去摸相撲  
艾倫把腦袋轉開些，他顯然在偷笑，康納除了找機會掃描搭檔身體，發現對方情緒不同於工作時的緊繃，而是呈現在異常開朗外，其他事情幾乎都沒能思考，過了幾分鐘，艾倫才稍微收起笑容，把康納拉去角度嚴肅提醒著。  
「康納，你得謹慎些，我聽聞鎮上有人專門狩獵半狼人，務必小心，別讓他們的存在被發現。」  
康納從眼角餘光打量正在跟兒子逗相撲的狼父子，堅毅地回答搭檔：「那當然，我會保護好他們。」  
「也許，」艾倫則是有其他想法：「你可以把他們帶去自己的租屋處，這些年來森林被開發很嚴重，他們繼續住在這難保行蹤曝光，而且由於是半狼人，不適合住在野外太久，有個能遮風擋雨的地方比較好。」

這甚至不需要用系統衡量太久，在父子倆因為相撲的噴嚏，雙雙大笑時，康納就向艾倫做出回應：「艾倫隊長，你說的對，他們確實需要有地方住，我平日也只需要有地方待機就好，就算沒有躺在床上也可以，但他們不同，我能看出漢克非常想把兒子撫養長大，若是在我家肯定能毫無顧慮的生活。」  
艾倫有些傻眼，他的嘴唇抽動著，擠出類似「你其實可以跟漢克一起睡。」的言論，但專心規劃之後生活的康納，完全沒留意到這點。  
之後康納的提議被一心想保護好兒子的漢克接受，他們忙著把洞裡本來就不多的東西拿走，在謹慎避開其他人類同事，前往康納位於郊區的小房子。

* * *

  
分開前，艾倫還衝著跟他告別的康納表示：「早點休息，明天別 **遲到** 了。」  
康納絲毫不懂搭檔提醒一個過去沒有遲到紀錄的仿生人這句話做什麼，他過於冷靜地說：「仿生人的內建時鐘會自動更新，因此我們從不遲到。」  
艾倫停頓了幾秒，之後才小聲詢問：「你真的把指令牆打破了嗎？」  
康納隨即回答：「當然，我親自毀掉那面操控我很久的電子牆。」  
「那麼我建議你，」艾倫把手搭在康納肩膀上，認真地說：「少仰賴系統。」  
康納還來不及回應，艾倫就把手縮回去，轉身離去，嘴裡還喃喃說道：「總之，明天見。」  
望著搭檔背影，康納關門前還在思考對方話中的意思，一扭頭才發現漢克在等待他。  
「喂，康納，」漢克顯然有些不滿：「整個屋子只有一個房間有床，難道你是想讓我跟你睡？」

康納回答：「仿生人是不用睡覺的，我可以站著待機」  
漢克快步走到康納面前，用爪子輕戳康納額頭並說：「你是屋主，但卻要把床給房客睡？」  
康納仍舊維持原本立場：「你跟柯爾可以睡我的床。」  
「在你找到另一張床以前我不會接受。」漢克甚至還指著地板補充：「我寧可躺地板，也不要跟你搶唯一的一張床。」  
漢克很堅持，但康納也固執到不可思議，直到在房內沒有等到父親過去跟他睡的柯爾抱著枕頭，到客廳想一探究竟時，雙方才稍微改變態度。  
康納沒有睡床，漢克同樣如此，躺在房間床舖上的只有年幼小狼跟剛成為他家人的相撲，漢克在康納堅持下窩在客廳沙發上，康納則是站在旁邊待機，他們沒有太快睡著，漢克盯著天花板，在黑暗中悄聲呢喃：「我曾有個能跟她照顧柯爾的家。」

康納的LED轉動半圈，好奇詢問：「是在半狼人的聚落嗎?」  
空氣因為這問題陷入寂靜，康納幾乎能聽見漢克的呼吸聲，漢克淡淡地回應。  
「那些都是過去式了，現在的我即便再懷念也沒用。」  
「 但我想聽，」康納說話同時，還做出興奮神情，縱使客廳裡除了LED，沒有其他光源，無法看清他的模樣，警用仿生人還是這樣：「我想更了解你。」  
漢克再度沉默一陣子，就在康納以為自己沒能得到回應前一秒，灰狼發言了：「在我回答前，你可以把自己太陽穴上的燈關掉嗎，我被弄到眼睛很不舒服。」

康納解釋：「我很抱歉，但是這個關不掉。... 還是我戴個帽子遮起來? 」康納用充滿歉意的口吻回應。  
沒多久，漢克就輕聲回應：「隨便，反正只要讓我暫時不會看見你的頭在發光就好。」  
康納馬上轉身踏進房間，除了身上的制服，其他衣物都堆放在臥室衣櫥內，他打算配戴先前去耶利哥時艾倫送給他的那頂毛帽。  
身軀才剛進到臥室範圍，他就立刻發現床舖上有個東西突起，康納稍微掃描一下，隨後就得知那其實是把棉被完全蓋過全身所造成的。  
「柯爾？」  
話音剛落，沒有入睡的小狼就把腦袋從棉被探出，相撲也跟著從被子裡溜出來，康納猜想，先前柯爾都是把相撲抱在懷裡，他走到床邊，小聲詢問：「你怎麼還不睡？」  
柯爾抽動嘴唇，首次對康納說出話語。

「我..害怕... 一個人睡...要爸爸...」  
康納笑了笑，起身就要往外面走，但柯爾忽然抓住仿生人的手臂，接續說著：「或者……你……」  
康納轉過頭，望著將耳朵垂下來的小狼，此時柯爾彷彿正在懼怕的小狗，需要被他人安撫，經過0.1秒的思索，康納認為與其到外面要漢克近來臥房，不如自己先哄柯爾，之後拿著毛帽出去，他隨即跨到床鋪上，讓身軀靠著床頭，將小狼拉進懷裡，相撲也乖巧地跑到康納腳邊。  
「柯爾，你爸平常是怎樣讓你睡著的？」

「一直拍拍我，摸我的頭。」柯爾的聲音很安靜，卻張大雙眼，尾巴跟耳朵輕微抖動，看起來十分期待，康納謹慎地把手掌覆蓋在小狼腦袋，左右摩擦著，他透過先前撫摸相撲的方法來安撫柯爾，小狼逐漸打起呵欠，眼皮因為康納的撫摸逐步闔上。  
康納不時用系統掃描，直到確定柯爾睡著，才拉起被子，覆蓋住小狼胸膛以下的部分，確保對方不會著涼，他在最後一次用手輕撫柯爾臉頰後，才笑著起身。  
他相當高興自己能幫助柯爾入睡，還沒轉身走到衣櫃前，身後就傳來漢克的說話聲：「你剛才的模樣讓我想起她。」

康納試圖要從系統裡找出能應付漢克這句話的言詞，但搜索無果，他只得含糊地輕聲說著：「啊 ... 很高興能幫得上忙。」  
漢克沒有立刻回應他，灰狼用手做出要康納走過去的手勢，仿生人有些緊張地跟上去，在康納與他一起抵達門外後，漢克頓時鬆口氣。  
「我們應該來外面聊，如果把柯爾吵醒，他會要求你多摸他一陣子。」  
康納盯著漢克的側臉，系統因而跳出些許錯誤訊息，但他沒有特別去理會，康納悄聲提醒：「我還沒把燈蓋住。」  
「其實我現在已經不介意這點了，」漢克轉過頭，露出極為溫暖的微笑：「柯爾信任你，光是這樣就足夠。」  
康納的機體溫度正在攀升，釱快速抵達雙頰，讓仿生人露出彷彿人類的害羞模樣，漢克顯然很詫異：「你的血是藍色的？」

康納首次感到這種所謂害羞的情緒，他僅能慌亂地說：「是... 很晚了，快睡吧。」  
漢克也不打算繼續鬧他，但在聽見康納建議時，忍不住反問：「你不是很好奇我過去的生活？」  
「但……」康納極為匆忙，LED又開始因為紛亂情緒狂轉，他只能試圖找個藉口：「我明天還得上班，這件事等我回家後再說。」  
漢克點點頭，甩著蓬鬆大尾，轉身回到客廳沙發上，灰狼躺好不到五分鐘就真正睡著，望著漢克緩緩起伏的身軀，他認為對方比自己預料中還勞累，他也因為系統還沒穩定下來，迅速以靠著牆壁，進入待機狀態。

* * *

  
康納絕非人類，但在覺醒後他偶爾會做夢，他瞧見自己與漢克在夢中。

夢中的康納與漢克一同漫步在森林內，他們有說有笑，感情十分融洽，看起來年紀成長很多的柯爾在前方與相撲相互追逐，就在他們抵達湖邊，柯爾忽然轉頭，衝著康納跟漢克微笑，高喊：「爸爸、爹地，快過來跟我釣魚！」  
康納猛然驚醒，他的LED卻沒有因為這場夢境有激烈轉動，雖然雙頰浮現清晰的藍暈，但也只是如此，系統平靜運轉，並未出現任何錯誤訊息。  
康納用極為緩慢的速度轉頭，凝視沙發上的漢克，那隻巨狼仍舊在沉睡，盯著對方的睡顏，康納臉頰的色調又鮮豔更多。  
**他真好看**  
康納這樣想著，漢克單純是因為具有半狼人身份，臉部被毛髮遮蓋，否則按照對方長相，在人類中相當出眾，他忽然發現自己有些羨慕柯爾母親。  
沒多久，漢克的身體抖了下，雙眼緩緩睜開，他轉頭望著康納詢問：「「你幹嘛一直盯著我看? 」漢克的語氣是疑惑中夾雜不愉快，康納趕緊把腦袋別開，匆忙回應。  
「抱……抱歉，我不是故意的……」  
漢克搖搖頭，他用力伸個懶腰，尾巴甩動下，開口說道：「時間差不多了，你去叫柯爾起床，我來弄早餐。」  
**早餐！**  
經漢克這麼一說，他才想到自己家沒有任何食物，雖然有冰箱，但裡頭放置的是一袋袋藍血，雖說前一晚他有去超市買肉，但那些都被狼父子在前往康納家路上吃光，目前能稱作是食物的只有狗食，康納看著即將走向冰箱的漢克，他必須阻止對方因為沒食物這點動怒。

康納只好誠實的說「家裡現在沒有食物，我叫柯爾起床，我們一起去採購好嗎?」  
漢克正要去拉冰箱的手就這樣停留在門邊，他別過腦袋，狐疑地表示：「你沒說錯吧。」  
康納如平時跟艾倫相處時，對方產生質疑時那樣回答：「仿生人不會出錯。」  
「所以……」漢克伸手指了指自己頭上的柔軟狼耳：「你要我還有柯爾這一看就知道不是人類的半狼人，與你去附近買東西？」  
康納察覺自己竟然遺忘漢克不是人類這點，他相當羞愧，只得把腦袋垂下去，沮喪地致歉：「看來我要讓你跟柯爾餓肚子了。」  
「其實也沒這麼糟，」隨著漢克的言論，康納抬起頭，把視線放到灰狼身上，他發現漢克竟然在微笑：「你買來的肉對我而言並不好吃，我也只是不希望柯爾挨餓，而且--」漢克把腦袋轉開，透過窗戶凝視康納的庭園呢喃著：「我已經看見解決之道了。」

康納不知道自己搭檔為何前來，但仍舊去門口迎接對方，剛敞開門，艾倫就把袋子往前遞。  
「我把家中的食物跟一些不久前去超市買的肉放在裡面，這些應該能吃一陣子。」  
跟隨康納走過去的漢克看了下袋子內容物後回答：「其實只能撐二餐，我跟柯爾食量都比普通人類大。」  
「噢……」艾倫顯然有些不好意思，但漢克還是伸手把袋子接過去。  
「但我能看出你有這份心，謝謝。」  
康納感到不解，漢克並不喜歡從超市買來的肉類，卻沒有當場拒絕艾倫，從掃描結果來看，對方是真的很高興，根據他過去與艾倫的相處經驗，他比較希望身旁的人實話實說，康納忽然因為漢克佯裝的溫和感到有些惱火，他喜歡漢克微笑，但此時對方竟然是對艾倫微笑，但他沒有當場說出來，直到漢克說要處理食材，轉身走向廚房，康納才跟隨上去，提出自身疑惑。

「我是討厭人類，但是我分得出誰是真的好意要幫忙。」漢克說話同時，還試圖讓自己背對康納，明顯在表達不滿。  
康納趕緊回答：「抱歉，漢克，我不該懷疑你的態度，但……」他稍作停頓，等灰狼抖動耳朵，示意自己在聆聽才接下去訴說：「你還是有騙他，你沒讓艾倫知道自己並不喜歡人類販售的肉品。」  
「如果我當場拒絕他的好意，會讓你朋友沮喪，他曾幫助過柯爾，也協助我們搬家，甚至主動拿食物來，而且從他身上散發的氣味，他是個很棒的人，我沒必要惡言相向。」漢克正經回應，但康納卻只留意到一個重點。  
「你說他的味道？」穩定數小時的系統又出現錯亂文字，但他還是緊盯狼的水藍色雙眸，在漢克點頭後試圖詢問：「那麼，我聞起來是什麼氣味？」

「塑膠，」漢克稍微皺眉：「你全身上下聞起來就跟商店內用來裝肉的盒子沒二樣。」  
「嘿，」康納不禁指責：「你是不是在嫌我很臭？」  
漢克竟然露出笑容：「我可沒這樣說喔，回答你聞起來像塑膠是描述真實情況，此外，柯爾對我提過他喜歡你的氣味。」  
**柯爾喜歡？**  
夢中的畫面在毫無預警下浮現出來，康納知道自己在微笑，但絲毫無法克制，若不是漢克在他眼前打響指與叫喚，他沒辦法從幻想抽離，剛恢復到現實，他就聽見漢克對他說道：「我已經把多出來的食物冰好了，你去房間叫柯爾起來用餐，之後準備去跟艾倫上班。」  
康納用有些迷濛的聲音對這情形表達想法：「got it.」  
漢克沒有開口說些什麼，只是用手勢要康納加快動作，仿生人立刻轉身前往房間，剛推開門，他就開啟系統裡協助他叫搭檔起床，但至今還沒真正使用過的功能，衝著柯爾喊道：「太陽快曬屁股啦，你得從床上爬起，與我一起去上班！」  
這聲音非常響亮，剛說完話的康納LED就轉動好幾圈，他看著小灰狼把腦袋從枕頭上抬起，輕眨淡藍色眼睛：「早安……康納。」  
警用仿生人頓時鬆口氣，他很高興對方沒有如夢境中那樣喊他爹地。  
「早，你該起床吃早餐了。」  
柯爾點點頭，接著就用手推動相撲身軀，聖伯納幼犬抖抖耳朵，快速從床上爬起，小狼開口詢問：「我能……餵相撲……吃飯？」  
「當然，」康納笑著表示：「而且你也不用問我，相撲可是你家人，想餵飼料隨時能自己來。」  
柯爾眼睛睜大些許，他直直盯著康納不放，安靜詢問：「康納也是我家人嗎？」

「…」康納感到猶豫，他想用堅定口吻直接回答「是！」同時卻被系統警告這是在撒謊，他不該繼續下去，最終，為了確保系統穩定，他輕聲詢問柯爾：「你希望我是你的家人嗎?」  
柯爾用手輕撫相撲的腦袋，雙眼緊盯康納不放：「我跟相撲都希望。」  
「那麼你的父——」他主動停歇，康納認為自己在無形中干涉太多，與漢克認識不過才半天左右，他竟思考到能否成為狼父子的家人，即便柯爾盡可能抽動鬆軟耳朵，想把問題聽清楚，康納也只是搖頭：「不，沒事，柯爾，你快去跟你爸吃早餐。」  
小狼隨即把被子掀起，一蹦一跳地往臥室外走去，相撲也用小跑步跟在旁邊，康納緩緩跟上，他原本想直接到門外與艾倫前往SWAT，但走到一半身後就傳來漢克的邀請。  
「你先別離開，出門前先跟我們一起用餐。」

「我並不需要進食，但可以看你們吃。」康納溫和解釋。  
「不用進食？」漢克詢問著，說話時他還把手往背後撈，取出一包藍血，並甩著血包說：「那你幹嘛要在冰箱裡放這堆東西？」  
「我一天喝一包就好，可以留到中午再喝。」康納回答。  
但漢克卻瞇起眼睛，試圖要把對方留下來：「提早一餐總可以吧。」  
康納機體些微顫抖，他猜想漢克會利用吃飯時間從他身上探究些什麼，坐在旁邊的柯爾，與等待小狼餵飼料給他吃的相撲也在此時雙雙把視線放到康納身上，加上漢克的專注模樣，促使康納無法脫逃，他得知艾倫已經等待快半小時，出於禮貌，他傳訊息了請對方先出發，接著緩緩走到柯爾身旁的空位坐好。  
漢克的嚴肅神情在此時逐步收起，他把藍血裝在杯子內推給康納，後者剛拿起來喝，灰狼就提出一個顯然他疑惑很久的問題：「你為什麼要幫助我們？」  
康納不禁反問：「你不喜歡我幫你離開那座山洞嗎？」  
漢克壓低聲音呢喃：「恰恰相反，我老早就想離開，只是——」他把頭又往下低了些，盯著自己的雙腿接續：「我沒料到會是像現在這樣，因為讓某個仿生人度過豪雨，就忽然擁有一隻狗跟住處，這一切來的太不真實，像是——」他還沒講出口，就被康納插嘴。  
「夢境？」仿生人看著漢克仰起頭，嘴角整個往下彎。  
「康納，你應該等我講完再說話。」他說著過於基本的禮儀。  
「噢，」康納匆忙表示：「非常抱歉。」  
之後他們又沉默多時，康納望著用手撕開肉塊，讓柯爾能盡情咀嚼的灰狼，雪是真的不喜歡肉的味道，從頭到尾除了水果，漢克都沒進食，在柯爾把最後一塊肉狼吞虎嚥的解決完，拉著相撲跑向客廳，康納才對漢克說著：「那麼我去上班了。」  
漢克無聲地湊到康納身邊，他用幾乎聽不見的音量訴說著：「謝謝你，我很高興。」  
雖然從表情沒辦法看出漢克真實想法，但對方吐露言論，以及康納掃描到的生理反應，都表明對方打從心底這樣想，若不是他急忙從椅子抽身，在自己異樣被發現前就衝出門，必然會在灰狼面前出糗。  
之後從搭上計程車到抵達SWAT前，康納都在回味漢克的感謝，這似乎就是對方的真正目的，透過一場早餐跟簡單言論，調查先前的幫助是否有目的，得知答案後再親口給予感謝，他推斷假若之後要對方重複說明，只會被拒絕，但還是露出笑容。  
**那可是他對於我的想法。**

* * *

****  
隨著停在目的地前的車，康納也轉身離開，剛把腦袋探出來，他就發現艾倫正在等待他，對方看起來很焦急，一瞧見搭檔就趕忙取出手機，要康納觀看上頭訊息。  
那是一則廣告，內容是關於婚姻仲介所。

「只是婚姻仲介所，這沒什麼的。」康納指著廣告表示。  
艾倫卻把手機又往前推些，開口提示：「看清楚上面說會幫你媒合的對象是誰？」  
康納眨眨眼，開始閱讀底下的小字。  
「我們能幫任何有需求的顧客，找尋適合對象，歡迎各地的人類、仿生人前來，讓我們介紹獸人給你們。」康納剛唸完訊息，就抬頭望著艾倫。  
「這看起來很像詐騙消息。」  
「沒錯，」艾倫把手縮回去，低頭輕撫手機螢幕：「我原本認為這只是開玩笑，但在打電話過去時，卻從背景聽見有動物的吼叫，這些全都被我錄下來，康納，我需要你幫我確認聲音來源。」  
艾倫在螢幕上觸碰著，撥放一段聲音，康納的LED轉動三圈，他仔細把那聲音做分析，最後結果為：「分析結果：是真的獸人的聲音，包含不只一種，分辨得出有半狼人跟半貓人。」康納在說明分析結果時語氣有些悲傷，他接著補充：「他們的很痛苦，顯然受到虐待，還有爪子敲打籠子的聲響，艾倫隊長，那些獸人並非自己願意過去的，我認為他們是被欺騙、甚至威脅。」  
話音剛落，他就有股想跑回去陪伴在狼父子身邊的衝動，這是身為仿生人的他頭一次厭惡這份工作，總是體諒搭檔的艾倫安靜說道：「我知道你會聯想到漢克，但不能光把心思放在他身上，在此之前我有聽聞有些人會結對前往森林、深山找尋獸人，本來以為那些人是要研究，看來其實際上有其他目的。」  
康納隨即說出自己從漢克那邊聽來的事情：「漢克過去曾經待在半狼人聚落內。」  
「真的？」艾倫雙眼為之一亮，他表示：「早知道剛剛就在你家跟他打聽情況了! 」艾倫剛說完，康納就提供意見。  
「看來還是得回去找他。」  
艾倫點著頭，從康納離開屋子到抵達SWAT也才20分鐘，結果他又因為案件，必須返回家中，在他坐上艾倫的車子時，負責開車的男人利用等紅綠燈的空檔提問：「你昨晚睡得好嗎？」  
康納隨即說著：「那當然。」  
他沒有提及那段夢境，艾倫似乎想多說些話，但被轉綠的燈號打斷，在車子往前開的當下，艾倫又說：「漢克很喜歡你。」

「……」康納的雙頰明顯變色，LED也轉動著，他並不知道為何艾倫要突然這樣講，但他的沉默沒有獲得解答，SWAT隊長只是露出笑容，繼續把車開往康納的住處。  
還沒真正到達目的地，康納就發現柯爾竟然牽著相撲在路上行走，他轉身就要下車，為了避免他受傷，艾倫趕緊放慢車速，仿生人剛拉開門車，就衝著外頭呼喊：「你不該出現在這！」  
他是用喊的，康納沒有維持先前與柯爾說話的溫和態度，被聲音嚇著的小狼猛然停止走動，他呆呆地站在原地，看著離開車，逐漸靠近他的康納。  
「我只是要散步。」小狼小聲說道：「相撲想出來玩。」  
康納因為柯爾的懼怕模樣神情放軟些，他蹲下身，拉起小狼爪子解釋：「但你在外面很危險，跟我回家，好嗎？」  
柯爾點點頭，康納還伸手抱起相撲，轉身就要回車上，艾倫的笑容看起來更加燦爛，還伸手把車門拉起，並說：「你們一起走回去吧！」  
康納正要說出於安全，應該坐車，艾倫就已經發動車子，直接往前開走，仿生人只好別過頭望著身旁的柯爾說道：「看來我們只能用走的回去了。」  
小狼默默轉身，康納彎腰把相撲放到地面，這時柯爾才說：「相撲還沒尿尿。」  
康納有些傻住，但看著四處聞地板，找尋合適地點解放的聖伯納犬，他只好說著：「那就只好等相撲了。」  
柯爾悄悄靠近仿生人，用輕拉對方褲腳的方式吸引對方目光，當康納低頭，用琥珀色雙眼望著耳朵在抖動的幼狼，後者才安靜低喃：「我爸喜歡你。」  
**連你也這樣說？**  
康納實際上有些質疑，他無法認同漢克對於他的感覺是喜歡，雖說他本身對於那隻愛家的灰狼有些好感，卻覺得是單方面，除非得到進一步證據，否則這也只是臆測，經過衡量，他詢問柯爾：「為什麼你會這樣說？」

柯爾回答：「爸爸自從..之後就很少講話，可是他今天早上有跟你聊天呢。」那是柯爾不願提及的事情，但他仍舊因為康納的詢問，試圖做出回應，康納的LED緩慢偏轉，在相撲轉動身軀，對著其中一棵樹撒尿時，他才真正有所回應。  
「她很好吧，」康納說著，柯爾抬起頭，朝仿生人露出不解目光，康納趕緊補充：「我是指你的母親，她是很棒的狼吧。」  
「康納，」柯爾糾正：「她並不是狼，她是個 **人類。** 」  
這足以解釋漢克被聚落驅離的原因，康納沒有在外面停留太久，他迅速帶著雙手緊抱相撲不放的柯爾跑回自己家，在敞開門，對正在與艾倫談論案件的漢克說：「早上有發生甚麼事情嗎? 剛剛有看到陌生人鬼鬼祟祟的躲在路旁邊啊!」  
漢克眨了下眼睛，平靜回答：「不，什麼都沒有。」  
望著對方的專注神情，康納感覺周遭的一切逐漸溶解，整個世界彷彿只剩下他與漢克，依稀中，他發現艾倫把柯爾暫時帶開，讓客廳只剩下他們與跳躍到沙發上，趴下去休息的相撲，隨後，他才柔聲說著：「你沒有提過自己曾經的愛人是人類。」  
漢克把腦袋別開些，甩動下尾巴，顯然想拒絕談論這話題：「是阿，但那些美好都無法挽回。」  
「漢克，半狼人聚落是因為你與人類相戀，認為你背叛他們才把你轟走嗎？」這疑惑換來的是漢克發出無意義的吠叫，灰狼瞇起眼睛，僅用眼角餘光打量康納。  
「實際上是因為她的死，原本整個聚落都已為人類值得信任，直到她死亡，聚落原本的位置被發現為止。」

「漢克，」康納特地繞到漢克面前，讓對方雙眼對著他：「你不是你的錯。」  
漢克冷不防伸手揪住康納的衣領，轉身用力把對方壓在牆壁上，身軀湊過去，朝仿生人大吼：「不是我難道是她？還是你要我怪罪那些曾經有地方住，卻被我害到無家可歸的同伴？」  
面對這些，康納並不慌張，他冷靜回答：「事情的發展也許有其他原因，你不用先自責。」  
漢克的惱怒神情些微收起，他緩緩鬆開康納的衣領，壓低聲音表示：「剛才艾倫跟我討論案子時，我就隱約覺得有我認識的對象被抓走，我認為如果不是當時自己因為伴侶是人類，疏忽絕非所有人類都能善待獸人，也不會導致引狼入室，最後招致她的死與大家失去家園。」  
系統試圖要康納用安慰的，但他卻反其道而行，說著先前從漢克身上獲知的訊息：「即便你再自責，也不該想著等柯爾能獨立自主後就用死亡賠上這一切。」  
灰狼有一瞬間的驚訝，但那時間很短暫，他立刻就恢復過來，笑著說道：「我早就沒有自殺念頭了，倒是你，真的跟她很像。」

「是嗎.... 」有點臉紅「那時候，是發生了甚麼事情?」  
漢克嘴角勾起，看起來很開心「艾倫果真沒說錯，你很喜歡打探別人私事。」  
「那是……」康納沒能想出應對方法，他只能在擠出開頭後用琥珀色大眼緊盯漢克不放，接著灰狼的笑容消失大半。  
「她的出現讓我初次對人類有不同看法，某次她認識一名號稱是獸人研究家的男人，在她的推薦下，我把對方帶去聚落，沒想到成為悲劇開端，那名男人實際上是要抓走半狼人，她被波及到，在我面前被殺死，若不是我輕易相信外人，也不會招致噩運。」  
康納嘗試說出自身看法：「你無法決定他人舉動，但可以阻止，現在有群半狼人正好需要救援，漢克，這是彌補機會。」  
漢克的雙眼忽然變得相當柔和，他顯然在仔細觀察康納。  
「我……我可以吻你嗎？」

系統出現混亂，但是還是很鎮定的說「可以。」  
這是毫無徵兆的要求，在此之前康納無從得知漢克對他有意思，面對這要求時，他有瞬間以為是聽錯或對方開玩笑，但在做出回應，看著漢克快速靠近的臉，他明白對方相當認真。  
康納沒有接吻經驗，系統中雖然有建議他下載資料庫內的伴侶型仿生人程式，協助接吻更順利，但康納沒答應，他想起艾倫要他別太仰賴系統，現在就是恰當時機。  
漢克雖然是有一半是狼，但屬於人類的基因，讓他在與康納雙唇緊貼時極為溫和，他們沒有吻太久，大約30秒就分開，康納選擇把頭低下來，任由LED亂轉，他有些混亂、疑惑，沒能弄清楚該如何回應，直到漢克在不久後打破沉寂：「....你還好嗎? 」  
康納還是把頭低下去，他瘋狂搖頭，回答：「我非常好。」  
漢克伸手指著康納的LED反駁：「從這顆燈的情況來看你很糟，是因為不喜歡跟我接吻嗎？」  
「不！」康納猛然抬起頭：「我很喜歡、我很愛、你讓我感到舒服，我希望……」 **你能給我更多**  
最後的想法被他硬生生阻止，康納及時控制好嘴巴，讓自己沒有立刻把太深層的想法說出來，漢克把腦袋轉開些，小聲訴說：「該死的仿生人。」  
康納想進一步詢問，但漢克匆忙把話題轉移：「時間差不多了，我有跟艾倫說過會協助你們辦案，剩下的……就等晚點再說吧。」  
在漢克說出最後那句話的同時，大量雜訊充斥著康納的系統，他幾乎能想像之後雙方會做什麼，在能進一步分析前，他就逕自說著：「漢克，你是不是想跟我在一起？」

康納望著過於安靜的灰狼，他明白雙方認識時間還太短，但方才的吻還有對於的態度，加上艾倫與柯爾的言詞，都顯示漢克並非只想跟他做普通朋友，隨後，灰狼舉起爪子，做出跟人類一樣，害羞時會摀臉的動作，並悶聲說話。  
「沒說，是的，我確實不想只跟你當朋友，我甚至沒辦法理解自己這念頭從何而來。」  
康納眼睛睜大，開口回應：「情感本來就是如此。」  
漢克伸展爪子，從縫隙盯著仿生人：「所以你希望我順從內心囉。」

康納的軟體突然穩定了下來，他看著漢克說「我希望.....我也會順從我的內心。」  
他們就這樣注視彼此，但都沒有進行下一步動作，康納發現自己喜歡這樣，被自己愛的對象仔細凝視，眼中除了對方被，誰都容不下。  
**他是屬於我的狼。**  
這句充滿佔有慾的想法剛浮現，他就忍不住把身軀往前傾，嘗試向漢克索吻，雖然沒有移動身體，但漢克伸展出來，輕柔勾住康納頸部的爪子，表明他也有意願，雙方越靠越近，即將陷入另一個吻中，直到--  
「抱歉，我無意打斷你們的二人世界，但有個能幫助我們辦案的人主動打電話來，我希望你們一起聽。」  
艾倫發出的聲音，讓正陷入甜蜜氛圍的仿生人與狼迅速回到現實，他們把腦袋別開，轉動門把放艾倫進屋。  
SWAT隊長先要柯爾帶著相撲回房間，之後開啟手機的擴音功能。

「哈……哈囉？」電話那頭發出屬於男人的聲音，不等對方說下去，漢克就高喊。  
「我知道你！ 你這幫著人類迫害自己族人的垃圾，怎麼還有膽說要協助破案！ 」

漢克還往前一撲，企圖要搶手機，向來動作敏捷的艾倫趕緊把手機拿高，並對康納使眼色，獲得暗示的仿生人伸手推動灰狼背脊，後者無奈地嘆氣，在康納帶領下來到走廊。  
「我認為自己搞砸了。」漢克往牆壁揮拳，但沒有真正觸碰到水泥牆，爪子就這樣停留在距離不到三公分的位置停下，他接著說：「我不該聽見他的聲音就動怒，要是他真的想幫忙呢？」  
康納淡淡地說道：「如果他真的有心要幫，就不能只隔著電話說。」  
漢克的模樣有些狐疑，康納這才補充：「我願意相信你所相信，與信任的，既然你不相信他，那麼我也沒理由信服。」  
熟悉的氣息隨著這句話浮現在空氣內，他看著灰狼貼近自己，用雙爪摟住他，雖然只是沒有任何情慾的擁抱，康納面頰還是染上一層藍色，漢克安靜呢喃：「謝謝你。」

康納忍不住親了他的臉頰，雖然只是輕輕地碰觸，但兩人都突然覺得害羞了起來，漢克連忙後退了一步，傻傻地盯著連耳朵都變藍的康納看。  
這是康納第一次感受到名為「愛」的情感，即便他跟漢克接吻過，但在那當下也沒有同樣滋味。  
另一邊的漢克模樣也沒有說多鎮靜，灰狼的耳朵跟尾巴都在搖晃，若他是人類，此時肯定會整張臉都呈現艷紅。  
他們呆呆地面對彼此，之後康納小聲的開口表達想法：「我喜歡被你擁抱。」  
漢克用遠比康納還小的聲音回應：「我也喜歡抱你。」  
他們露出些許笑容，拉著彼此的手，轉身返回客廳，此時艾倫已經把電話掛掉，他衝著這對情侶表示：「我打算跟對方約在港口邊的廢棄船隻旁見面。」

「陶德同意？太陽肯定從西邊升起了。」漢克的羞愧忽然消失，他用嘲諷語氣說著。

康納有好幾個月沒有前往港口了，上次前來是為了調查耶利哥，目前港口邊指有一艘體積比耶利哥號更小，廢棄時間更久的船隻，絲毫不像常人會拿來跟別人約見面的地點，但漢克卻在下車時碎念著：「果真是陶德的風格。」  
艾倫低頭望著手機查看資料，康納則湊近漢克，開口詢問：「為什麼你會這樣說？」  
灰狼稍微仰起腦袋，水藍色眼睛朝船隻望去並解釋：「他從以前就喜歡跑來港口，他說自己想乘船航向遠方，就此遠離塵囂與狼群。」  
康納眨眨眼，幽幽地表示：「沒想到這樣的狼會背叛同伴。」  
漢克壓低聲音回答：「我也很意外。」  
話音剛落，他就把視線撇向港口邊放置的鐵皮貨櫃，發出狼嚎，隨著腳步聲，一隻皮毛明顯脫落，看起來比漢克憔悴許多的狼夾著尾巴從貨櫃後方走出來。  
**看來他就是陶德**  
康納心想，他認為比起漢克的充足社會化，陶德更偏向純狼人，怎麼會做出背叛狼群幫助人類的事情呢?  
康納沒能理解這點，他只能望著漢克邁開腳步，快速走到陶德面前，後者顯然很懼怕，想轉身就離開，但仍舊抖著身體，注視比他壯碩許多的灰狼。  
另一邊的艾倫也已經將手機放下，讓視線撇向他們這邊，仔細觀察狼的交流。  
「好……好久不見，漢克。」陶德怯生生地說。  
「我應該高興，還是憤怒你還記得我？」漢克甩動臂膀，作勢要對陶德動粗，後者連忙舉起對於一名半狼人而言，毛髮太稀少的狼爪，嘗試遮擋住臉。  
「我非常後悔，漢克，我知道你深愛著自己的妻子，所以在你為了贖罪離開後，我也主動離開狼群。」  
康納隨即捕捉到一個重點：漢克絕非是被趕走的，對方完全是因為自責才遠離同伴。  
在雙頰又開始變熱同時，在另一邊的艾倫重新拿起手機，傳了一段訊息給康納  
他傳的內容是： **談判專家，你靠過去一點，看能不能從陶德那裡得到一點有用的消息**  
康納並不意外自己搭檔會這樣建議他，先前艾倫就在案件中用不同方法讓當時還沒覺醒的他多接觸人群，逐漸選擇打破牆，現在他的確該運用自身能力，減少漢克心力，於是便挪動腳步，抵達漢克身旁，讓自己面對陶德。  
「陶德先生，我想知道你為什麼想幫忙那些被抓走的獸人們脫困。」  
陶德把腦袋別開些，小聲說道：「過去我因為一己之私，導致整個狼聚落曝光，還有無數名年幼小狼親眼目睹父母被抓走，甚至死亡，我在離開後花了很多時間自省，認為情況不該如此，當意外看見那則廣告，我認為這是自己的機會。」  
漢克把雙臂抱在胸前，有些惱火地說：「你也想太久，都經過三年了才知道要彌補。」  
陶德頓時把腦袋垂更低：「非常抱歉。」  
康納接著提問：「告訴我們你知道的事情。」  
康納剛說完，漢克的耳朵就往上豎起些，艾倫也悄悄靠近，想一探究竟，陶德在眾人的注視下，安靜說著：「我曾經去過關押獸人的地點，他們說這只是暫時的，等替那些無家可歸的獸人們找到棲身之所，他們就有家了，為了博取信任，帶單純顧客參觀時，獸人會被安排在旅館內，雖說看似很自由，但一踏出房間，那些人強制裝在獸人身上的微型炸彈就會被引爆，算算時間，現在差不多是他們正在帶顧客去旅館的時候。」  
「請告訴我旅館位置！」這句話是艾倫說的，他還把手機湊過去，要對方指出來。  
康納趁這時候靠近漢克，稍微墊起腳尖，在對方耳畔訴說：「你相信他說的嗎？」  
漢克認真地回應：「無法說全盤相信，但現階段只能如此了，假如他真的想耍花招，我也拳頭不會放過他。」  
康納隨即表示：「我身上有攜帶槍枝，不需要你出手。」  
「康納，」隨著呼喊，漢克別過腦袋，專注凝視警用仿生人的琥珀色大眼：「我想保護你。」  
LED瞬間就從藍色轉為黃色，康納雙手握拳，稍微伸展腦袋，用稍大的聲音指出：「但我也是這麼想的。」  
漢克笑了笑，伸手輕撫對方的頭，平靜呢喃：「看來我們可以並肩作戰了。」  
但康納並不希望灰狼深入險境，即便爪子再銳利，現代社會還是有太多能輕易傷及半狼人的武器，卻也不可能勸漢克退居後勤，他試圖找尋替代方案，最後認為可以讓自己扮演顧客去釣魚。

漢克對於康納提出的辦法頗有微詞，但還是答應了，他在仿生人正要撥打電話前提醒著：「務必小心，別忘記柯爾還在家中等待你回去。」  
康納隨即憶起抱著相撲，在他們即將關門前，說自己不想與褓姆相處的幼狼，與此同時，康納也瞧見漢克眼底的憂慮。  
「我相信你會保護好我。」  
他的聲音並不響亮，卻滿是堅毅，在漢克點頭以對後，仿生人才把電話打出去。  
過了將近一小時，康納按照邀約來到一棟平日生意奇差的旅館，他望著站在門口迎接的男人。  
「你好，先生，想必你就是蓋文吧。」

「沒錯，我是蓋文。」  
這名字是漢克建議的，根據灰狼所言，蓋文是他在狼聚落期間認識的年輕棕狼，生性好色，經常到處搭訕其他狼，用這名字再好不過。  
負責接待康納的男人點點頭，轉身領著康納進入旅館，他還緩緩說著：「需要我拿名冊給你嗎？」  
康納回答：「需要！呃……我是說，對，我要看看有多少對象能挑。」  
男子走到櫃檯邊，撈起桌面上的一塊平板，遞給康納，仿生人有些緊張，他小心地用手指勾住，把名冊拿起來。  
畫面上有大量獸人面帶微笑的照片，絲毫不像遭受虐待，接待員喃喃說著：「他們可是很期待能被帶走的。」  
康納趁著翻閱名冊的空檔拍照片，並把照片傳給艾倫，順道要對方詢問漢克跟陶德，名冊上有沒有他們同伴，數分鐘後，康納收到艾倫的答覆。

陶德很激動地發現，其中有張照片很像是他以為已經死掉的女兒愛麗絲。  
康納下意識地用手撫摸太陽穴位置，隔著用來遮掩身份的毛帽，他幾乎能看見LED快速轉動，接待員嘴角勾起，露出對康納而言過於虛假的笑容，縱然這樣，仿生人還是嘗試攀談。  
「我想詢問名冊上的獸人，他們都是怎麼跟你們聯絡上的？」  
「當然是主動打電話，」接待員說著：「這些不願繼續生活在野外，想融入人類社會的獸人，經過我們協調，找到伴侶，擁有新家庭。」  
康納舉起平板，指著上頭愛麗絲的照片提問：「這名半狼人又是怎麼回事？」  
「她阿，」接待員的口吻有些轉變，用聽來同情的語氣訴說：「可憐的女孩，父親意外死亡，若不是被我發現，她會活活餓死。」

 **看來他就是用這種方式，佯裝成善心人士。**  
康納再度傳訊息給艾倫，要對方待命，同時對接待員說：「就她了。」  
「等等！」沒想到接待員沒有立刻帶康納去房間，他把手探進口袋，準備拿出某樣東西，經過掃描，康納發現原來那是隻通話中的手機，看來幕後還有人監視新客戶的一舉一動。  
康納清楚假若自己直接追蹤通話者位置，未必能成功逮人，他選擇把這消息回傳給艾倫，並在接待員帶領下走向旅館內部。  
看來溫暖的房間，對於獸人而言卻是煉獄，他們無法單獨離開，只能巴望著在接待員帶領下，前來房間的單純顧客，康納在走動期間還一路掃描，就如他猜測的那樣，大多獸人衣服下遍體鱗傷，只能用摟住自己，無助地縮在角落，他忽然聯想到過去不少仿生人也遭受到這種對待。  
就在他們停在愛麗絲的房間外時，康納認為時機差不多了，他用手機告知艾倫，要對方前來，此外，他得讓接待員無法聯繫幕後主謀，他試圖操縱附近的基地台，讓接待員的手機斷訊。  
顯然要繼續跟上司通話的男人，在發現訊息傳送失敗時皺眉，康納趁機靠過去，往對方頸部一敲，接待員連哼一聲都沒有，立刻就失去意識，用來與仲介所上司通話的手機。  
此時另一邊已經因為發現情況不對勁，率先掛掉電話，雖然通話紀錄上顯示是私人號碼，但康納還是能輕易得知背後的正確數字，同時，他也把電話上的其他號碼也紀錄下來，方便查案，沒多久，急促腳步聲就在走廊上響起，康納笑著迎接其他人到來，他們剛停下腳步，就開口詢問。  
「你沒事吧？」漢克焦急地問。  
「我的女兒呢？」陶德跟著表示。  
「有沒有查到幕後主使的身份？」艾倫也很慌張。

「我很好，在這個房間裡，電話號碼系統追蹤中。」  
康納一次回答三人提出來的問題，雖說得知他很好，但漢克還是用手輕觸伴侶手臂，陶德用力撞擊大門，在康納說明自己能開鎖前就把門強行破壞，伸展臂膀，對著裡頭的少女高喊：「親愛的。」  
艾倫維持一貫的工作優先態度，從康納手裡接過手機，講內部資料備份到自己的平板上。  
案子幾乎快解決了，但康納竟然把腦袋往下垂，看起來很沮喪，發現男友異狀的漢克趕緊表達關心。  
「怎麼回事？」  
「我害怕這只是冰山一角，如果有其他地方發生同樣事情，我無法給予協助。」康納輕聲呢喃著。  
漢克把臂膀往下挪，用爪子輕觸康納的手，稍微擠壓並回答：「你已經盡力做過，那就好了。」  
漢克的溫柔讓康納感到害羞跟溫馨，剛把資料整理好的艾倫也在旁邊給予建議。  
「我看這樣好了，你們先回去吧，這名接待員就由我負處理，晚點若有需要，我會直接聯繫。」康納毫不意外艾倫這工作狂想把事情一肩扛起，他想阻止，但漢克已經拉著仿生人，轉身往走廊盡頭走，雖然對方沒有明說，但康納清楚隱藏在背後的言語是 **「回家吧」**  
到了外面，康納發現又下起雨，他認為應當坐計程車，漢克卻連給他叫車的機會都沒有，就直接被漢克拉回旅館內，仿生人感到意外，他想開口詢問，下一秒，漢克就把他往正後方的牆壁推，稍微歪頭，吻上康納的唇，還伸手撫上仿生人的胸膛，試圖要拉掉康納暫時穿在身上的人類衣物。  
漢克身上的慾望幾乎要從身體滿溢出來，接吻時還稍微施力，嘴巴如吸鐵似的緊密貼著康納的唇，甚至把舌頭往前推，意圖要侵入康納嘴裡。  
**不能在這邊！**  
幸好康納還保有理智，在漢克要繼續深入動作前用手推動灰狼身軀，硬是讓他們分開，望著漢克垂落些，看起來誤以為自己太粗暴的狼耳與尾巴，康納搖搖頭，簡略說著：「這邊隨時會有人經過，我們得換個地方。」  
漢克精神馬上就來了，他的尾巴與耳朵重新豎起，灰狼愉快地建議：「那我們去開個房間。」

即便漢克快要抑制不住，他還是盡可能保持理智，先讓康納到櫃檯租下其中一個房間，接著才與對方前往那個能讓他們盡情展現自我，無須擔心被偷窺的地點。  
一關上門，漢克就把仿生人抱起，緩緩走向雙人床，康納柔聲指出：「你力氣真大。」  
漢克讓康納背部朝下，躺在床鋪上時笑著回答：「是你太輕了，康納，你應該多吃點肉。」  
「我又不是人——」尚未說完，漢克就傾身吻住愛人的嘴，把雙臂往後伸展，開始脫去衣物，康納本想自己來，但身軀被漢克緊密摟著，他只得讓自己沉浸在熱吻中，漢克拉掉衣服的速度很快，沒幾秒就把上衣甩到地面，他沒有太快去脫褲子，灰狼先是把康納的制服往左右兩側拉，將藍色外衣脫除，接著勾住康納的白色襯衫，緩緩掀起，柔軟爪子一接觸到康納的肚皮，漢克就暫時結束吻，還露出燦笑。  
「真的一點肉都沒有。」

康納伸手把毛帽拉掉，伸手指著正在轉個不停的LED表示：「瞧瞧這個，別老是說些讓我感到混亂的話。」  
「嘿，我這是在嘗試讓你保持愉快心情。」  
康納試圖建議：「我認為你能快速進入正題，那比什麼伎倆都有用。」  
「真的？」漢克挑挑眉毛，在康納用點頭回應後，他隨即拉住寬鬆長褲，順著臀部把布料往下推，康納的瞳孔在瞧見和刻下半身時快速擴大，他雖然嘴唇抽動，但什麼都講不出口，反倒是漢克，游刃有餘地伸手握起他有些腫漲的肉刃，讓身軀往前，湊近眼前的仿生人。  
「很大是吧。」  
康納雙頰染成一片藍色，他無聲點頭，漢克又把身體往前貼些，低頭望著康納詢問：「是要你自己來，還是我幫你脫？」  
仿生人迅速把腦袋別開，柔聲呢喃：「不用你幫。」

他似乎聽見身後的灰狼在笑，但此時也沒辦法予以反駁，漢克的尺寸把普通男性的份量還要長一些，光是想像自己被進入的畫面，就讓系統有些雜亂，他試圖佯裝沒人在場，伸手把褲子跟襯衫、領帶抽掉，他剛把褲子蹬開，漢克就冷不防伸出手臂，將康納重新帶到床鋪間，雙方的身軀相互摩擦，讓康納臉部色調更鮮豔，雖說漢克有皮毛能掩蓋情緒，但尾巴還是無可抑制地亂甩。  
「現在，我要你放輕鬆。」漢克壓低聲音訴說，康納緩緩閉上眼睛，LED也逐步從紅色轉向平靜的湛藍。

在黑暗中，他感覺到漢克吻上自己頸部，還把其中一根爪子探入後穴，雖說他不是性愛仿生人，但還是有被賦予簡單的模組，要進行這場性愛體驗不成問題，漢克的開拓動作很輕柔，沒有夾雜太多激烈與粗魯行為，加上來自頸部的深吻，令康納舒服地發出嘆息。  
「我等不及了。」仿生人朦朧地說。  
漢克稍微把頭抬起：「慢慢來，小傢伙，我並不想弄傷你。」  
「其實，」康納扭動下臀部，內壁還往內收縮些，讓夾在甬道的爪子被親密夾住，他說著：「我能快速適應。」  
漢克忍不住試探：「真的？所以你不會在我插進去時說自己快死了？」  
「當然不會！」康納的聲音有些響亮，他把眼皮撐開些，注視壓在他身上的巨狼:「我都說自己肯全然信任你了，那麼，你也該對我如此。」

漢克終於被說動，他仰起身子，扣住康納的腿部，往前慢慢靠近，讓明顯翹起的慾望沿著緊緻穴口抵入康納體內，仿生人瞇起眼睛，任由自己被席捲而來，掩蓋住自己與漢克的快感淹沒。  
  
隔天，康納發現自己並不是在旅館，他是從沙發上醒來的，身上還蓋著漢克常穿的那件咖啡色外套，他的警用制服也整齊穿在身上，彷彿什麼事都沒發生，但光是回想前一晚讓他臉「藍」心跳的畫面，就讓康納有瞬間無法順利思考，此外，他也不清楚自己怎樣回來的，直到廚房傳來聲響，他才把外套拉開，起身往聲音來源探去。  
那是漢克，灰狼哼著小曲，把他從冰箱裡拿出來的藍血倒入咖啡杯內，連同已經切好的生肉放在同一個塑膠盤上，康納沒有真正走過去，他選擇靠在門邊，柔聲說話。  
「早安。」  
漢克頭也不回地說：「你昨晚睡得好嗎？」

再次想起昨晚的事情，讓康納臉藍了起來「.... 很好。」  
漢克轉過身，讓自己面對仿生人：「過去我總是因為擔心柯爾會在睡著時出意外，幾乎沒有一天能好好休息，但在昨晚，我卻經歷最平靜的夜晚，這些全都得感謝你。」  
康納臉上的藍色頓時更明顯，還往下蔓延，直抵脖子，他柔聲回應：「我很高興自己能幫上忙。」  
「既然如此，請你再多幫我一個忙，」漢克端著盤子往外走，嘴裡喃喃說道：「我需要在五分鐘內看見柯爾出現在餐桌邊。」  
康納隨即往臥室跑去，叫喚著還躺在床鋪上的小狼，柯爾一聽見康納聲音，就馬上睜開眼睛：「康納！」  
「早安，小傢伙。」康納咧嘴一笑，相撲也在聽見仿生人聲音後抬起頭，對著他輕吠一聲。  
「康納，」這時，柯爾卻突然詢問：「我現在是不是能叫你媽媽，噢、我說爸爸。」  
雖然有些遲疑，但康納還是露出溫暖笑容，他用手揉揉柯爾的蓬鬆腦袋。  
「當然，從今天起，我就是你的第二個父親。」  
小狼開心地點頭，接著就轉身跳下床鋪，與跟隨他腳步離開房間的相撲跑去吃早餐，康納也走到外面，看著提醒兒子別吃太快，並替相撲的盆子裝滿飼料的漢克，他發現這正是自己擁有這棟房子起，最想達成的目標，他很高興最後陪伴在自己身旁的是狼父子，當漢克抬起頭，與康納四目相交，他也從對方的水藍色雙眸中瞧見深情，康納讓自己的琥珀色稍微瞇起，傳遞出喜悅，盯著漢克勾起的嘴角，他們雙方都非常高興。  
  
用餐期間，康納接到艾倫打來的電話，他衝著漢克詢問：「準備好繼續跟我處理那件案子了嗎？」  
漢克隨即回答：「只要你不介意的話。」  
話音剛落，他們就發出響亮笑聲，拉起彼此的手，表明自身的堅定之情。  
~END~


End file.
